


snow-covered kisses

by magnificentmatt



Series: WINTER WEEK 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Sibling Incest, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmatt/pseuds/magnificentmatt
Summary: No matter how hard she’d tried, they still look ugly.





	snow-covered kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna do all the winter week prompts but i'll probably do a solid 4
> 
> (i forgot to say that this is for the prompt "mittens")

No matter how hard she’d tried, they still look ugly.

The stitches are uneven, some of the gaps between threads large enough to be considered holes. Katie’s pretty sure that the stitches for the thumb are too tight and that the wrist is too loose, no matter how many times she had unraveled and restitched and unraveled again. It’s… _embarrassing,_ knowing that this is the “secret project” that she’d been working on for weeks, knowing that Matt’s not going to genuinely like them when she gives them to him. Sure, he’ll say that he will, but that’s because _she_ made them, not because he genuinely likes them…

Katie huffs, having half a mind to throw them away and see if Mom would be alright with running to Target or something in order to see if there’s anything more Matt’s style. The only solace is that the mittens are in a color that has _always_ looked good on him: hunter green, the color of pine trees and his bedding. ( _Sometimes, when he’s against those sheets with his skin flushed red, she has to stop and marvel at how pretty he looks._ ) No, they can’t go to Target. Nothing would be good enough for Matt there, either. At least this way, it’s obvious that she’d made an effort.

When it’s finally time for her to hand them over, she shifts from foot to foot while Matt opens the wrapping paper. When he sees what they are, his face lights up and softens all at once. “You don’t have to wear them,” Katie tries. “You and I both know that I can’t knit.”

“I love them,” he promises, as if it’s the easiest sentence that he’s ever said. He slips them on immediately, and despite all of her worries, they look perfect against the pale of his forearms. “I’m never going to take them off.”

“You’re a dork,” Katie says, rolling her eyes, leaning back to rub her neck due to the awkward intimacy that fills the air. It’s funny, how no matter how many times they share a bed, (or a shower, or a couch, or a big enough closet, that one time,) moments like these can still feel so silly.

He takes a step forward until he’s just a little bit too close, his hands reaching out to touch both of her cheeks. The thread itches against her skin, but he’s looking at her too sincerely, too _devotedly,_ for her to care too much about it. “I love them,” he repeats, voice barely a whisper, and when he kisses her, it’s as soft as the fluffy yarn that she’d used.


End file.
